Canis Lupus
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: [A.U] Chris, Jill y Claire correrán por el bosque para tratar de salvar su vida de una bestia que los persigue. El tiempo corre para ellos y el terror apenas comienza. [Participando en el Reto: Trick o Fic! del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror].


_**Hola, aquí les traigo otro fic, que es el último que escribiré por el momento, para poder terminar los que tengo empezados los cuales ya saben que fic son (Antes de ser un Dios y El regreso del pasado) Me basé en una leyenda tradicional... lo sabrán cuando lean de cual... jajaa... este es un fic que participa en el reto de octubre: Trick or Fic! del foro: Resident Evil: Behind the horror.  
><strong>_

_**Espero que les gusté :D**_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Chris, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine y Leon S. Kennedy son de la Serie Resident Evil que al mismo tiempo son de Capcom._**

* * *

><p><strong>Canis Lupus<strong>

**Capítulo único**

En la obscuridad del 31 de octubre del 1998 en el bosque de Raccoon City, había tres personas corriendo empavorecidos entre los árboles del lugar. Ellos al encontrar un claro se detuvieron y a descansar recargándose en los arboles de donde terminaba el claro. La luna brillaba e ilumina el lugar con uno de sus varios rostros lunares. Ahora estaba en una de sus fases: Luna llena.

De las altas copas de los árboles se escuchaba un murmullo salvaje. Aquél viento frío soplaba con fuerza de otoño los golpeaba en la cara a cada uno, era tan helada que sólo al tocar ellos comenzaron a temblar no sabían si era de miedo o por el clima.

Ahora está en silencio todo. Se encontraba tranquilo, pero ahora el viento volvió a soplar ahora era más frío que nunca, sin embargo ellos se miraron con nerviosismo todavía no sabían si iban a sobrevivir por culpa de esa cosa que los perseguía.

― ¡No puede ser!―gritó una joven con cabellos castaños. Ella se encontraba bañada de sangre, y miró a su lado―: ¡Te lo dije!

―Esto se está poniendo feo ―dijo Chris sacando su arma, este abrió su bolsa del chaleco antibalas, y sacó un cartucho de balas. Luego miró Jill quien estaba a su lado―. No te quejes tu querías venir.

― ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Leon! ―exclamó asustada Claire ignorando el comentario de su amiga. Ella estaba también sangrando tenía unos tallones en los brazos como que había sido atacada por matorrales en la huida―. ¿Qué es eso?

Apuntando hacia el fondo del bosque. Una gran criatura se les acercaba a gran velocidad, lo que no sabían ellos tres que había algo más detrás de esto y no era una broma, pero están en su derecho de terminarla. Sin embargo es que no saben si van a sobrevivir para contarlo o morirán por intentar regresar a la criatura al infierno de donde salió.

* * *

><p><em>Un día antes de Halloween. Los hermanos Redfield, Valentine y el novio de la pelirroja: Kennedy estaban mirando la televisión en su casa. Observaban una película sobre hombres lobos, estos seres mitológicos se convertían a la mordedura de un lobo infectado. Además que estos se convertían en esas espantosas criaturas al ver la luna llena, y estos hacían destrozos en los pueblos; eran perseguidos y asesinados con cosas de plata, especialmente con balas.<em>

_Claire miró a Chris y a Leon emocionados con la película, en cambio ella y Jill se estaban muriendo de miedo por qué no les gustaban las películas de terror._

_―Chris, ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?_

_―Hay hermana, sólo es una película ―respondió Chris mirando la pantalla del aparato visual electrónico―. Espero que no te muerda un hombre lobo._

_―Claro, así podré morderte y comerte ―comentó la pelirroja arrojándole un cojín en la cara._

_―Mejor comete a tu novio, Leon ―dijo después que le aventó de nuevo la almohada en la suya._

_El aludido sólo la miró con un tono dramático, y fingió que se transformaba en un licántropo e iba detrás de ella. Y la empezó a besar enfrente de su hermano. Que después empezó a echar fuego por los ojos._

_― ¡Oigan más respeto! ―gritó Chris cruzándose de brazos, y miró a su lado estaba Jill mirando divertida la escena de Celos de su compañero de trabajo― ¡Diles algo, Jill!_

_―No seas dramático y bésame ―Se acerca a él y lo besa. Se separaron un poco, y añade―: Hay que hacer competencia._

_Todos comenzaron a reírse. _

_Después que habían terminado de ver la película a la hermana pequeña de Chris le toco sacar la basura, ya que, le tocaba ese día, pero Leon se ofreció hacerlo por ella, entonces el salió hacia la puerta._

_Él ya estando afuera de la casa, había en un instante mucha neblina que cubría toda la manzana de la calle de donde vivían los hermanos Redfield, ultimadamente había neblina en octubre, y las hojas caían en montones en estas fechas de otoño en la pequeña ciudad de Raccoon City, sin embargo se sentía un frío escalofriante. Además un mal presentimiento en el cual algo implicaría después._

_Al pensar en eso no se imaginó que algo malo pasaría después…_

* * *

><p>Se escuchó un aullido de un animal hambriento de sangre. La luna alumbro en el claro en dónde se encontraban ellos a un gran lobo, que se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellos a grandes zancadas meneando su melena al correr y saltó sobre los únicos seres humanos que había en esa noche en el bosque. Se asustaron y el mayor de los Redfield disparó con un revolver con balas Mágnum .357 de 33 mm que atravesó al gran perro.<p>

Este cayó al piso inerte, ellos ya estaban aliviados cuando se vuelve a parar la criatura; este se sacudió y se fijó en Claire gruñendo. Ella apunta con su arma toda temblorosa. El lobo corrió hacia ella y la atacó brincándole encima, pero Chris que vio el movimiento se lanzó contra su hermana tomándola de la cintura para evitar que fuera mordida por el gran animal y los dos cayeron hacia un lado de dónde estaba parado el animal.

La hermana pequeña del gran Redfield miró al animal que se volvía hacia ellos y después volteó hacia Chris con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que él les estuviera haciendo esto. En cambio su hermano se encontraba serió, pero no sabía qué hacer si matar el animal o no.

Él al notar la mirada triste de su hermana, le preguntó:

―Claire, ¿te encuentras bien?―susurró Chris mientras le dio una mano para que se levantará del piso.

―Sí, Chris…

― ¿Por qué nos persigue?―preguntó Jill acercándose a ellos dos corriendo. Se encontraba preparando su arma por si atacaba de nuevo el animal.

El animal giró entre sí para encararlos y se preparó para atacar de nuevo…

* * *

><p><em>Leon al dejar la basura en el contenedor, escuchó un ruido detrás de él, era como un gruñido entonces inmediatamente giró en sí para observar el lugar donde provenía ese pequeño gruñido, es cuando ve un gran animal de talla grande su pelaje era color negro como la noche, los ojos del animal eran grises como las nubes de tormenta que acechaban al agente de gobierno.<em>

_El mencionado se hizo para atrás al percibir que el gran animal lo iba atacar, por lo tanto, este se dio media vuelta para irse. De repente el lobo corre hacia él y lo ataca._

_Se oyó un grito muy fuerte afuera, Claire, Jill y Chris salieron corriendo para ver qué había sucedido es cuando ven a León tirado en la cera cubierto de sangre._

_― ¡Leon! ―exclamó Claire al ver tanta sangre en el piso. La pelirroja se acercó a él, y preguntó: ― ¿Qué te paso?_

_― ¡Jill, llama a una ambulancia! ―ordenó Chris. La mencionada entró inmediatamente a la casa para marcar al vehículo._

* * *

><p>La bestia volvió a saltar sobre ellos, pero esta vez Chris quien era el mejor tirador, le dio en el puro cuello al gran animal. Este chilló de dolor, sin embargo no se detuvo para volver a lanzarse contra sus víctimas.<p>

Claire intentó reaccionar con él, pero fue en vano porque este no reaccionó para nada.

― ¡Por favor no!― chilló la pelirroja llena de lágrimas hacia el gran lobo―. ¡No nos ataques por favor!

―Basta, Claire, él ya no es él ―intentó hacerla reaccionar Chris― ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

― ¡Hay que alejarnos! ―exclamó Jill apuntando hacia una pequeña brecha en las montañas.

Los dos asintieron. La hermana pequeña de los Redfield no estaba muy convencida de la decisión de Chris porque ella estaba muy segura que él tiene la esperanza de que vuelva a ser él…

Comenzaron a correr a toda prisa hacia a las colinas de Arklay para acabar por todas a la bestia que alguna vez fue un hombre, era una decisión dolorosa para ellos, pero era mejor que tratar de salvarlo…

* * *

><p><em>En la ambulancia, llevaban a un Leon herido con oxígeno porque había perdido demasiada sangre en él ataque, este quien fue atacado por el lobo negro. Su brazo tenía una gran mordida que dejo el musculo descubierto, había rozado hasta ahí, lo bueno y no hubo grandes consecuencias.<em>

_Claire estaba con él en la ambulancia y ella lloraba en silencio. Además estaba muy preocupada porque él iba a morir. Ella tomó su mano para que se sintiera seguro._

_Ya que habían llegado al hospital lo bajaron de la ambulancia, fue llevado en la camilla hacia el quirófano que ya estaba preparado para hacer atendida la emergencia, ya que estaba adentro del lugar le hicieron una cirugía del brazo y hacerle puntadas inmediatamente. Tuvieron que sacar sangre del banco para poder recuperar la sangre pérdida, sin embargo las plaquetas quienes son las que se encargaban de cerrar heridas le estaba apoyando un poco._

_Los hermanos Redfield y Valentine estaban en la sala de espera esperando noticias de Leon. Claire daba vueltas y vueltas tallándose las manos con cara de angustia también que parecía que iba hacer un hoyo en el piso por tanto caminar. Chris por su parte estaba fumando para tranquilizar los nervios, aunque fingía que no le importaba, él estimaba mucho al agente porque hacía feliz a su hermana. Y Jill miraba hacia la ventana para fingir tranquilidad…_

_El doctor que operó salió del quirófano y se acercó a ellos para decirles que la cirugía fue un éxito entonces volvió a entrar al lugar de operaciones para ordenar que este fuera trasladado a una cama._

_Ya que este fue trasladado a una cama, pasaron unas horas para que despertara. Lo hizo, varias horas después. Claire le preguntó:_

_― ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_―Bien, gracias ―respondió Leon todavía adormilado por la anestesia._

_―Me preocupe mucho ―susurró Claire tocándole el pelo._

_Entró Chris y Jill con una sonrisa al ver al enfermo estar bien, la amiga Claire: Valentine. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama del enfermo._

_― ¿Qué te ataco? ―preguntó el hermano mayor de la pelirroja con las cejas levantadas._

_―Fue un gran perro, era un lobo… ―explicó el enfermo―era demasiado grande y… y… brinco encima de mí y me mordió el brazo._

_Mostró su brazo lastimado. Todos se quedaron asombrados. Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Leon volvió hablar._

_―Saben algo, tengo hambre._

_Todos se quedaron viendo y comenzaron a reír. Lo que no sabían que él quería comida cruda._

_Pasaron varios días desde que fue atacado, él se estaba comportando de manera extraña, comenzaba a tener antojos de carne cruda y varios aspectos de un animal carnívoro…_

* * *

><p>Ya habían salido del claro para volver a infiltrarse en la obscuridad del bosque otra vez, para planear como exterminar al lobo que los persigue. Este corría atrás de ellos a gran velocidad. Ellos trataban de ocultarse, pero el gran olfato de la criatura los detectaba mucho.<p>

Ya que había llegado a la barranca, ellos se quedaron viendo hacia el fondo del acantilado, era muy alto. Desde aquí se veía una mansión abandonada más al fondo del bosque desde la altura que estaba.

―No quiero que muera…

―Lo siento, Claire, pero tenemos que hacerlo ―afirmó Chris preparando sus planes para matar definidamente al animal.

Jill le pone la mano en el hombro a Claire como dándole ánimos para que no se pusiera triste era por el bien de él. Ella tomó de la mano de su amiga para darle las gracias.

Una vez más el lobo se presentó ante ellos, tenía el hocico lleno de sangre, como que había comido un bocadillo antes de encontrarlos a ellos. Todo estaba preparado para recibir a la bestia. Todos apuntaron hacia ella para determinar su vida.

El lobo aulló hacia la luna. Entonces saltó de nuevo contra ellos, pero ahora derribó a Chris. Este estaba debajo de la bestia él agarro la boca del hombre lobo para evitar que lo mordieran, mientras Jill y Claire le disparaban para distraerlo, sin embargo este volteo a verlas y en cuatro patas se fue detrás de ellas.

Jill corrió hacia un lado para llamar su atención, se fue detrás de ella. Por lo tanto, Claire fue con su hermano para verlo. Chris tenía cortadas en los brazos de los arañazos que había recibido.

En cambio la castaña seguía gritando hasta que se oyó un gritó de terror, el lobo alcanzó a Jill en la pierna. Los hermanos Redfield corrieron hacia Valentine y la vieron luchando con el hombre lobo, empezaron a dispararle, pero era demasiado tarde. Tenía a Jill del cuello le había cortado el mismo en la yugular se estaba desangrando.

Claire Chilló de horror, Chris se quedó en Shock porque su amada compañera y novia la había asesinado esa horrible animal del infieno. Después de salir en Shock, él se lanzó contra el hombre lobo, pero este fue detenido por Claire y exclamó:

― ¡Basta, Leon!

― ¿¡Qué no entiendes, Leon no existe, ahora es un asesino!? ―regañó Chris a su hermana.

―Él…

―No. Él tiene que morir ―determinó el hermano mayor de la pelirroja.

Claire rompió a llorar cuando Leon se acercó a ellos para atacarlos y en ese ataque mordió a Chris quien se interpuso entre su hermana y su ex cuñado. Le disparó hasta que este lo soltó del brazo.

Chris con el brazo bueno le hizo una seña a su hermana que avanzara, pero estaba sin moverse, ella esperaba que Leon reaccionara, sin embargo eso nunca llegó el tal movimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Desde que Leon fue mordido por lobo, ya le había dado de alta porque solamente era un brazo además no le gustaban los hospitales. El agente estaba con antojos de comida cruda o mucha carne, todos se le quedaban viendo por los comportamientos algo "caninos" que tenía últimamente durante el día, por lo tanto, le tenían que dar todo lo que le quería porque les gruñía.<em>

_Al día siguiente… al 31 de octubre, ellos se habían ido de excursión al bosque para ir de día de campo para celebrar que Leon ya estaba bien, se quedaron toda la noche hasta que la luna estaba brillando._

_― ¡Qué hermosa luna! ― exclamó Jill asombrada por lo grande que estaba._

_―Sí, es hermosa ―afirmó Claire, mira a Kennedy―. ¿Crees que es hermosa? ―No recibió respuesta porque estaba estático mirando la luna. ― ¿Leon?_

_De repente el mencionado empezó como a convulsionarse en el piso con los ojos en blanco. Sus compañeros de viaje se le quedaron viendo hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa gigante de pelos su musculatura subió de nivel. Ahora estaba transformado en un hombre lobo que pronto atacó a sus compañeros._

* * *

><p>Claire miró por última vez al hombre con el que compartió varios momentos, iba a terminar su vida ahora por las balas, pero ninguna le hizo daño.<p>

― ¿Cómo lo mataremos? ―preguntó Claire volvió a ver a su hermano quien estaba teniendo el ceño fruncido.

―Chris…

―Nada, de nada… será mejor…

El lobo aulló con furia. En su hocico escurría la sangre de Jill. Él al pensar que su amada amiga, compañera y novia. Ahora muerta no quería vivir así que se lanzó contra el animal.

Pero no se movió porque lo detuvo Claire, para que no cometiera una locura. Ella se le quedó mirando a la bestia y el a Claire. La mencionada susurró algo un poco audible para su hermano.

Ahora Jill muerta y su hermano herido, no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo no iba a permitir que matara a alguien más. Esta los atacó para al fin terminar con ellos.

― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó Chris al ver que la criatura se lanza de nuevo atacarlos.

― ¡Chris! ―Al mirar a su hermano tomar del cuello del licántropo.

― ¡Huye!―Se quedó estática. Ella quedo como estatua, y su hermano volvió a gritar―: ¡¿Claire, qué demonios haces?!

Ella al reaccionar sacó la granada para destruir a la bestia. Pero eso implicaría matar a su hermano también. Redfield se percató de la indecisión le dice: "¡Vamos, Claire, hazlo! Seguía con la duda.

El licántropo tomo del cuello a Chris y lo lanzó lejos de ahí gruñendo, después se dirigió hasta Claire, ella se sentía amenazada, cuando levantó una garra para atravesarla.

― ¡Leon! ―exclamó. Este se detuvo―. Por favor…

― ¡Lanza la granada! ―gritó Chris desde el otro lado le gritaba para que matara a Leon―. ¡Lanza la granada!

―Por favor…

Las lágrimas le salían. Entonces quitó el seguro de la granada dejándola caer junto a la bestia, pero esta la tomo del cuello con sus garras y la lanzo lejos de ella juntó a su hermano.

Explotó. Miles de pedazos habían quedado. Este era el fin de Leon Scott Kennedy. Claire estaba asustada por lo que pasó y no se iba a perdonar el asesinato que cometió.

La brisa fría atravesó sus cuerpos llenos de arañazos, el cuerpo de Jill ensangrentado y los miles de pedazos de quien fue un agente valeroso de gobierno. Claire estaba en shock por lo que había hecho. Su hermano se acercó para consolarla.

―La pesadilla terminó.

―Sí, pero lo extrañaré ―dijo Claire abrazándolo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la ciudad para refugiarse en algo cálido porque estaba haciendo mucho frío.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas y en el cementerio estaban los dos mirando las lápidas de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, ahora muertos, helados como la cera y sin sentimientos sin esencia…<p>

Chris con una venda en el brazo abrazó con el bueno a su hermana quien con una sonrisa le dice a su hermano mayor: "Me escuchó, por eso se detuvo, todavía tenía sentimientos" Chris sólo se limitó a verla y sonreírle.

Cuando iban en camino hasta su casa, los ojos de Chris se le habían dilatado los ojos como los gatos y con una sonrisa siguió caminando, ya que la vida continúa y siempre continuará.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Como dije anteriormente, es el último que escribiré para ya poder actualizar las historias que debo ja, ja, ja...<strong>_

_**Espero que les gusté.**_

_**Estoy abierta a críticas.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
